Several attempts have been made to develop an oil change kit to be used to change the motor oil in a motor vehicle. One oil change kit described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,866 by Paul Pollocco issued Jun. 25, 1985 has an oil catch pan that rests on a jug. This particular kit is "designed to be effectively opened, e.g. by pulling a conveniently located tab or by interact.-on with a piercing structure which is fitted between the pan and the jug." Another example is desclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,602 by Kenneth Gust issued Jun. 5, 1990. This particular kit "employs one gallon milk or water jugs or bottles to receive the drained oil for collection and subsequent disposition." The two patents described previously and other patents of oil drain pans do not a safe and practical way of catching and insuring the used oil is sealed until properly disposed of. Their number of more or less complicated features fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. After researching and reviewing the different kits of the prior art that have been patented we have developed an improved kit that is practical and will be used to recycle oil and the plastic containers it comes in.